Kingdom Hearts: Monochrome Rebirth
by KHuser123
Summary: Can Dante a new Keyblade Wielder, a lady who is completely insane, a psychic, and an assasin, be the ones to bring balance to both light and darkness back into the universe? Who knows where this wild journey will take them. Let the story commence!
1. Chapter 1: A Heroes Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, Movies, TV shows, Games, or Novel Contents in this story. The only things I own are my OC characters and worlds. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first fanficiton story.**

* * *

 _ **In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present– Francis Bacon**_

 _Prologue:_

 _Music: Dearly Beloved_

 _Darkness. A symbol of evil and malevolence. Once it was equally worshipped and praised like the light. It was seen as peaceful like the night sky and as beautiful as the moon. Without darkness there could be no light, and without light there could be no darkness. Light and darkness harmonizes balance in the universe, thus keeping peace in all words. However not everyone agrees with the universal balance of light and darkness. An ancient creature born before light and darkness existed, known as the Infinite Annihilation sought to eliminate all light and darkness in the universe and return everything back before life existed. Many people believed this creature was the beginning and end of both light and darkness, that it holds all the answers to the universe and infinite power over all._

 _With the threat of the creature at large, Gods of both light and darkness united as one to create weapon to defeat this monster. This weapon was called the Keyblade. A weapon that is blessed only to those who has a strong heart in either light or darkness. This weapon grants mortals unique skills and magical abilities that can overpower many forces in the universe. Granting the strongest of heart, the Keyblade Wielders met out on the battle and together fought the monster to determine the fate of the universe. The battles where bloody, epic, and overall glorious. After many months of battling they had finally managed to win against it, by sealing the creature in a realm created by the Gods of light and darkness. Kingdom Hearts. Many years later after the war, the Keyblade wielders of darkness grew jealous of the Keyblade wielders of light because of their warmth and happiness they spread throughout the universe. The Keyblade Wielders of light had also grew jealous of the dark Keyblade wielders for they can accept peace in death, and go through pain unscathed._

 _Soon enough jealously, became hate, then hate created war that will shake the very foundations of the universe. Thus it was the beginning of the Keyblade war. For many years both sides have fought to control Kingdom hearts, all had died in gaining control of it. After many years of battle, both sides had not won against each other and Kingdom Hearts disappeared along with the light of all words, and the serenity darkness once held. But, all hope was not lost. The hearts of children rekindled midst of chaos, but in turn had separated many worlds from each other._

 _Through the years since the Keyblade war had ended, the existence of the Infinite Annihilator had faded like the darkness's peace. That is until an unknown Organisation begins terrorizing other worlds in hopes of completing their mysterious quest._

 _With old and new enemies rising, a new hero must rise up to challenge and bring peace back into the universe. A young boy named Dante, a new Keyblade wielder, must gather together people with the strongest hearts in the universe to stand up against those who wants to put the universe in peril. Can a loner, a crazy lady, a psychic, and an assassin, be the ones to bring back balance into the universe? Let's find out. Let the Journey begin!_

* * *

" **What is this place?"**

A boy slightly tan, with medium length black hair and brown eyes, with a lean build, floated downwards into an empty abyss of darkness, confused as to where he is.

Dante, an 18 year old boy, wore an open black sleeveless zip up leather hoodie jacket, with a white shirt underneath it, black cargo pants, black leather gloves and black combat boots. On the back of his jacket was a scale with a white heart crossed. He also wears a silver chained necklace with a silver heart locket crossed with two swords.

He opened eyes to see himself falling gently towards a large glass stained platform which seemed to glow in an ethereal light. On the glass platform it has a picture of himself sleeping on the right side and on the left side a girl sleeping. The girl had short brown hair, slight tan skin, wearing a plain green t-shirt, white skirt and white sneakers. On Dante's background it was fading white, while on the girls background was black.

As Dante landed softly on the platform he noticed he was surrounding by infinite darkness, apart from the large platform he was standing on. While taking in his surroundings a mysterious voice suddenly began speaking to him, causing him to be startled and look around cautiously to find the where the voice was coming from, but it seemed there was no one around except himself.

" **Please don't be afraid and just trust me. Don't worry take your time. The door is still shut. Please come forward."**

Seeing as he has no way of escaping or how he ended up here, he obediently stepped forward towards the centre of the platform. As soon as he reached the centre, a loud groaning sound suddenly erupted around him and five stone pedestal began to slowly rise from the ground one by one around him. He looked at each of the pedestals carefully.

" **You may not know now, but a power sleeps within you."**

On the first pedestal was a red shield with the Mickey Mouse symbol on the centre of the shield, floating on the centre of the pedestal.

" **If you give shape to it."**

On the second pedestal was a staff that had a blue Mickey Mouse head.

" **If you learn to wield it."**

The third pedestal had a sword with a gold handle and the Mickey Mouse head on the handle of the sword.

" **Then you will be unstoppable."**

On the fourth pedestal was a giant purple hammer that had the Mickey Mouse symbol on both ends of the head of the hammer. Another pedestal held two guns, one was black while the other was white. The last pedestal held what looked like some floating clear energy that had fire hissing within it.

" **Choose wisely."**

Dante carefully scanned each of the pedestals and decided to approach the pedestal with the sword. He picked it up with his hands and as he holding it the voice spoke to him again.

" **The Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of great power. Is this the power you desire?"**

"Of course," Dante says vigorously.

The sword suddenly vanished in his hands in a bright blue sparkly light. The voice spoke again.

" **What would you give up in exchange?"**

Dante approaches the pedestal with the giant hammer, and had easily picked it up, regardless of its size.

" **The Power of the Judge. Justice towards those who deserve it. A hammer to punish the wicked in fairness and righteousness. Do you wish to give up this power?"**

"Definitely not", Dante says.

Dante walks towards the two guns and picked it up.

" **The Power of the Solider. A protector for allies, and a murderer towards enemies. A weapon of protecting and ending life. Is this the power you wish to give up?"**

"Yes", Dante says.

The two guns disappeared in a burst of light like the sword. As soon as the guns disappeared the voice spoke again.

" **You have chosen the Power of the Warrior, and you wish to surrender the power of the soldier. Is this what you wish for?"**

"Yes I have chosen correctly," Dante said.

As he confirmed his choice, all the pedestals begin to collapse into the floor vanishing away. Before Dante can do anything, he noticed the floor began to disintegrate all around himself very quickly. He tried to look for way to escape, but before he could move he fell into the dark abyss once more.

As he fell into darkness, he noticed another platform, only this time it showed another mural of someone he did not know. This one showed a beautiful lady sleeping, with a lean build, pale white skin, black and purple bob haircut, wearing a cropped white t-shirt with the words "I'm totally gone", with a rainbow flower in the centre of the shirt, black leather straps over the t-shirt, dark purple ripped shorts, shear stockings, white and purple high heeled wedged sneakers, two handcuff bracelets, and a silver ring with a purple crystal butterfly on the ring finger. On the girls background it was with butterflies and roses, although the only thing out of place was on her chest a dark and broken heart.

Upon landing on the platform, a flash of light is formed on Dante's right hand and in his hand was the sword he had chosen before. He swung it a few times to get comfortable with the weight and swiftness of it. While he was testing it the mysterious suddenly spoke again.

" **Now that you have the sword, you have the power to fight. There will be times where you have to engage in combat. Keep your light strong."**

After the voice had spoken, a strange black creature began to rise like it's made from shadows. It was a small black creature with huge yellow eyes, black antennae, and sharp black claws.

Dante looked at the creature with curiosity, until suddenly the creature leaped towards him trying to swipe his head with its claws. With quick reflexes, Dante dodged the attack and quickly countered back with a swift strike to creatures head. As his weapon made contact with the creature, it vanished into a black smoke. He released a breath he didn't knew he was holding thinking it was over, until he saw several more of the same creature began to rise from the ground. One creature rose behind him. Without knowing it, the voice suddenly cried out to him.

" **Lookout behind you!"  
**

Dante quickly spun around and struck the creature in time before it could attack him. He quickly assessed his situation and began to swiftly strike down the other creatures. Dante swiftly struck the creatures with a flurry of quick slashes and thrusts and blocked several of their deadly claw swipe attacks. As he defeated most of the dark creatures, one was still alive, but before he could stab the creature, it suddenly sank into floor and began to quickly spread darkness over the platform. Before Dante could run away, the darkness had reached his feet and began to drag him into the darkness. Soon enough, he was entirely devoured by the darkness.

Upon being devoured, he closed his eyes thinking he was going to die, but as he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on his back on another platform with a different mural. This platform had a sleeping man, with handsome and muscular features, with dark tan skin, short black hair, wearing a black t-shirt with a bullet proof vest over it, black cargo pants, black army combat boots, black leather gloves, and a long black cloak that reached to his feet. In his background were peaceful looking ancient temples on the right side and on his left side was a dark city with gothic like architecture. Dante pulled himself on his feet and looked around to find a brass coloured door on the other side of the platform. He slowly walked up to the door, and upon reaching the door, it suddenly turned into shiny shade of gold. The door slowly opened by itself with bright light slowly bursting forth from the inside as he slowly went inside it. He had to close his eyes, as the light was too intense.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in another surrounding area. He was inside a building with a large array of books and ancient looking artefacts. He guessed he was in some sort museum mixed in with a library. The architecture was a beautiful gothic style with glass stained windows, crystal chandeliers, and statues of heroes, whom he guessed, have died in the past. He looked around and noticed three people standing by themselves around the books shelves and statues.

There was a short young boy who looked intimidating, with short brown hair that looked recently shaved with a slight tan skin, hazel eyes that had tinge of innocence behind it, wearing a black and yellow t-shirt, a silver chain necklace, a black beanie with the words LOVE printed on the front, white ripped pants, and a pair of black and white sneakers. He had muscular build and looked to be the age between 17 to 18 years old. Dante did not recognise him.

Another one was a young innocent looking girl who looked exactly like the boy only she had long straight brown hair that went past her shoulders and onto to her back, slim build, wearing a lacy baby blue dress that went past her knees, long white socks, black flat ballerina shoes, and a baby blue headband with a black bow on it holding her hair back. Dante thought that probably they're twins.

The last person was a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She was strikingly beautiful who had steel grey eyes that held wisdom behind it, pale white skin, long wavy blonde hair that flowed elegantly behind her back, a curvy figure, wearing a grey suit with a white shirt underneath that hugged all her curves well, black heels, a gold necklace with a small diamond on the end, diamond earrings, and a silver watch. Dante thought she looked like she was a person who held great influence and power.

Dante knew he had never met these people before, but he had feeling that he would meet them one day. As he finished observing the three people the voice suddenly began to speak.

" **The door won't open yet. Please tell me more about yourself."**

Dante chose to approach the innocent looking girl first. She spoke with a soft and quiet voice.

" **What is the most precious thing in the world?"**

Dante thought deep about the answer and had come up with one.

"Family is the most precious thing in the world," Dante answered carefully.

Dante had always cared for his family especially his little sister Iris. He had enjoyed being with his family more than being with a bunch of strangers, he'd guess that's why he never had any friends growing up. He never was a people person.

"Family is very precious." The girl answered with a smile.

Dante walks towards the young boy.

"What do you fear the most?" the young boy asked loudly.

"Being lonely when my family is gone." Dante answered immediately.

He knew that without his family he would be lonely, and he didn't have friends to hang out with. That is why he fears when his parents pass away and his sister lives her own life, he would surely be very lonely.

"Being lonely is pretty scary." The boy answered understandingly.

Lastly, Dante walked over to the woman.

"What do you want to change about yourself?" the women asked sternly.

Dante thought to himself again and had come up with an answer.

"I want to be able to make friends." Dante answered.

Dante had always hated himself for being unable to make friends. He had always tried talking to people, but they always seem to stay away from him after they talk to them. Maybe he looked intimidating or maybe they just hate him.

"Being able to make friends is pretty great," the woman answered honestly.

After speaking to all three of them, the voice spoke again.

" **Your family is the most precious thing in the world, you fear being lonely, and you want to be able to make friends. You tread down a long, dark, and dangerous road, but do not fear, for your light and the light of others will be your humble guide and your brave protector. The door will open when you are both far and near to your destiny."**

As the voice stopped speaking Dante's vision suddenly became bright again, and when the light died down he found himself right back in the dark abyss on a new platform. This platform shows a very beautiful young woman, with a slim body, long straight blonde hair that went past her shoulders, wearing a short white dress that stopped right above her knees, a short acid wash denim jacket, a gold bracelet on her left arm, long black socks, and brown boots. The only strange article of clothing was a black lace blindfold covering her eyes. Her background had the night sky and several planets.

Dante walked towards the centre of the platform, but as soon as he reached it, several of the strange creatures appeared again surrounding him. In a split second Dante whipped out his sword out of thin air and quickly did a swift spinning slash, knocking the creatures back. One of the monsters tried attacking him from behind, however sensing the attack he quickly dodged rolled away from the creature and thrust the sword into its chest dispersing it. Two of the monsters tried attacking him at the same time, but Dante blocked the two attacks and countered back by precisely slashing the two monsters at the same time. As he defeated the last creature, a stained glass staircase appeared in front of his view leading up to another platform.

He walked up the stairs onto another platform. This platform had himself and the other three people from the previous platform, each with their hands holding what looked like a yellow star shaped fruit. A single bright light shined down unto the centre of the platform forming an ethereal like circle. As Dante approached the circle of light he noticed behind him his shadow becoming larger as he got closer to the light. Once he reached the centre the voice began to speak again.

" **A cautionary tale. The closer you approach the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**

He looked behind him and was shocked to find his shadow began to form into a large shadow knight, with black midnight armour covering its muscular body, a large intimidating long sword emitting darkness, and large bat like wings folded behind its back. Behind its helmet, great big yellow eyes stared eerily back at him.

" **But don't be afraid."**

 _Music: Destiny's Force_

Dante started to back away slowly from the intimidating monster and sensing he couldn't possibly defeat it, he did the one sensible thing a person would do. Run. He made a mad dash away from the monster, but as he was running the monster let out a frightening roar while expanding out its wings, causing the platform to shatter into a million pieces. Date closed his eyes tightly expecting to be free falling into nothingness, but instead when he opened his eyes, he was floating in mid-air. He sighed loudly in relief, but was short lived when he turned around to find the monster gliding straight towards him.

With super quick reflexes Dante dove down before he could be razed by the monster. He then turned and flew straight at the face of impending doom. The monster had slowly horizontally slashed Dante, but he easily dodged it and retaliated back by gliding straight onto the monsters face. He released a fury of quick slashes and finished his combo with a heavy down swing, causing the monster to roar in pain and annoyance. The monster flapped its wings creating a huge gust of wind, pushing Dante away from it.

The monster began gathering a dangerous amount of dark energy by raising its sword up in the air ready for an ultimate attack. Seeing the monster take its time to attack, Dante took advantage of the time and quickly glide straight into the monsters face again, began to release a combo of powerful heavy strikes and with one powerful strike the monster dropped its sword in pain. With one final roar the monster began fade slowly.

As Dante was looking at the monster in triumph, his sword disappeared and he suddenly began to fall down into the darkness. Darkness was slowly consuming him. Dante tried flying himself away from it, but was failing miserably.

" **You brave boy, don't be afraid. For you hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget.."**

Dante's vision began to darken, his body began to feel numb, and before he could give into it, he heard the voice whisper one last mysterious line.

" **You are the one who will open the door."**

And then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sanctus City

**Sorry I took so long to update guys and girls, I've been busy with my assessments and exams at University. Ah the life of a university student.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, movies, music, TV shows, Games, quotes, or Novel Contents within this fanfiction story. I only own my original characters and story line. Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

" **And now we welcome the New Year. Full of things that have never been." – Rainer Maria Rilke**

Dante starts to open his eyes, as he wakes up to find himself lying on the floor with his blanket lying near his feet. He guessed he must have fallen out of bed while he was dreaming. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed and it read 8:00 am. With an exasperated sigh he picked himself up from floor and promptly plopped himself back onto his bed, not bothering to cover himself up with the blanket. Before he starts dozing back to sleep his door suddenly barged open with a very angry little girl with brown hair standing in the door way. Dante jumped a few millimetres into the air in shock, before falling off the bed again and onto the ground. The girls' angry face fades away and replaced with an amused smile.

"What the hell Iris, you scared the hell out of me! Why would you barge in here at 8 in the morning?" the boy groaned angrily

"Dante, don't you remember what today is?" Iris said as she crossed her arms.

"Is it the day when you return back to hell?" Dante asked sarcastically.

As Dante said that Iris stomped over to him and playfully punched him on the arm, amusement fading from her face.

"Haha very funny, no I'm talking about the preparation for the New Dawn festival, you're supposed to be helping your class decorating the Sanctuary!" Iris exclaimed, waving a piece of paper in front of his face.

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be on Saturday?" Dante asked Iris as she began to get up from the floor and walk out the room.

"Today is Saturday dumb, dumb, and now your 10 minutes late!" Iris called back as she was heading back into Kitchen.

"Oh no, I overslept! I have to hurry before Mr Marone goes devil mode on me!" Dante said as he jumped on his feet quickly and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. As Dante was taking a quick shower, Iris picked up the TV remote from the Kitchen counter and turned on the TV with the news showing footage of someone escaping a building.

"Breaking News! The infamous villain Hana Cho had once again escaped Sanctus Asylum and may be targeting the New Dawn Festival!" the news reporter said as it transitioned onto an image of a young woman with purple and black hair, and violet eyes smiling madly at the camera holding a criminal sign.

"There will be high security at the festival so there will be no reason to be concerned about." The reporter said reassuringly the audiences. Iris frowned at TV while she was making honey toast, she wasn't entirely convinced that the festival was 100% safe.

"If you have spotted her around your area please contact the police as soon as possible, this is Yuna B, Sanctus news," the reporter ended, as Dante came out of the bathroom changed in his usual black attire.

"Sorry I woke up late, it's just I had this really strange dream, I was in this dark place and there was…" Dante was cut off by Iris stuffing his mouth with the piece of toast then pushing him towards the front open door.

"Yeah and I would definitely like to hear it, actually I wouldn't, but anyway hurry up before you get into more trouble, and be careful when you get there, bye see you at the festival," Iris said as she quickly put on Dante's shoulder bag with his registration paper and pushed him out. Before Dante could retort back Iris had already slammed the door in his face.

Dante took the toast out his mouth and sighed. He knew Iris became very sassy whenever she was angry so it wasn't really new to him. Running towards the train station while eating his toast he couldn't stop thinking about that bizarre dream, it seemed too real to be one and he had never gotten these kind dreams before, especially ones with weird shadow like creatures. He inserted his earphones on to drown out the heavy street sounds around him and quickly boarded the train to Ildrana Avenue to where the festival was being held at.

 ** _Music: Heroes (we could be) ft. Tove Lo_**

Dante's train was being lead through the city and he couldn't help but look outside and appreciate the gothic theme the city portrayed with a little mix of modern influence. He could see people's homes were made up of dark grey stone, and though the sun was shining brightly the houses looked a bit gloomy although he didn't mind that at all. There were many people walking around, families with their kids, teenagers with their circle of friends and elderly couples, getting ready for the huge festival celebrating the birth of a new year. He could see towers and spires were built throughout the whole city, tall as if it's trying to reach the heavens as the train drove on. The building Dante noticed from afar immediately was the great holy Sanctuary of Sanctus, the shining baroque building made completely out of white marble, rich gold and mahogany brown. There was a giant white marble statue of lady wearing a nun's clothing at the front of the Sanctuary. It was the Statue of the great Goddess of Light Elyssia.

While listening to his music and admiring the bustling view his phone began to vibrate, startling him out of his revere. He stopped his music, removed his earphones from his phone and held his phone against his ear.

"Hello, can I help you?" Dante asked.

"DANTE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" a man screamed loudly from the phone that it had caused other passengers in the train to look at his direction strangely.

Dante quickly ducked his head in embarrassment and reduced the volume of his phone to avoid any more public embarrassment. He held his phone to his ear again.

"I'm Sorry Mr Marone, I kind of had a bad night, don't worry though I'm nearly there." Dante said

"Well you better hurry, things are getting hectic over here and we need your muscles to help lift the heavy decorations for the festival!" Mr Marone said angrily. Dante could hear in the background of Mr Marone people yelling for him to hurry up.

"Where should I meet you? Inside the Sanctuary?" he asked.

"Yes, just get your lazy butt over here before things get serious!" Mr Marone shouted as Dante quickly swiped his phone to end the call.

Although Dante had a pretty rough start this morning, it couldn't ruin his excited mood for taking part in the New Dawn Festival. He always loved going out to the festival with his family, playing games, eating food, and the great finally the fireworks. His parents are away this year on a business trips during the festival and it saddens him a bit that he can't spend it as a whole family. None the less, at least he can access to everything for free, especially the delicious food.

"I mean who wouldn't want free food?" Dante thought to himself as he exited the train.

Dante made his way towards Illdrana Avenue passing by shop owners decorating their stores with white ribbons, gold stars, and white fairy lights. He headed down a large pathway leading to the Sanctuary Gates. The Sanctuary grew larger and larger as he drew closer to the front entrance. He stepped up towards the large wooden door where a group of police officers stood guard. One of the police officers approached him.

"Excuse me what business do you have here today sir?" the policeman asked gruffly. The other police officers stared at him warily. "Also please show your identification paper."

"I'm here to help with festival preparations, I'm part of the participation team." Dante said quickly, as he handed his ID card and paper. "I'm sorry, but can you hurry up, I'm late and I don't want to get into any more trouble." He said very quickly gesturing the time on his silver watch.

The policeman looked at Dante's ID card then looked at him closely in the face. After looking at him back and forth the policeman looked back towards the other police officer guarding the door and nodded. The policeman handed back Dante's ID card and papers, motioning him to continue forward. The other police officers opened the large door by pulling its large circular door handles. Dante once again continued to walk very fast towards the inside of the large building to see his volunteer group. Dante had remembered that when he was a child his parents would always bring him here to see the beautiful statues, the library, paintings, and heavenly frescos, depicting angels and heroes of old. As he walked past the priceless artworks he noticed a blonde girl around his age, sitting and looking at a painting of stars and planets. The one thing that he found weird about her was that she was wearing a black lace blindfold, so he wondered how she can see the painting. Although, what turned from curiosity turned into shocked, as he noticed immediately that it was the same girl from his dreams. Before he could approach her someone screamed out his name very loudly behind him. He looked behind slowly to see Mr Marone waving a feather duster around angrily.

"Dante Donavan get your late arse over here right now!" His old withering face glared at him, steam literally blowing out of his flushed ears. Dante comically jumped in the air and held out his hands in defence. Mr Marone was a short pale old man with short grey hair and striking blue eyes. He wore his usual attire, consisting of a maroon suit, thus his nickname "the teacher devil" was made.

"Mr Marone, what are you doing here? And what's with the feather duster?" Dante exclaimed loudly, quickly forgetting about the strange girl.

"Oh you know, I'm just here to apply for the new French maid position." His teacher responded sarcastically.

"Really? I mean yeah you'd look pretty good as a maid!" Dante responded quickly without thinking. He immediately regretted talking, as Mr Marone stomped towards him and bonked him on the head hard with the feather duster. Dante winced in pain, rubbing the spot where Mr Marone had hit him.

"No you idiot, you're forty minutes late for the meeting!" Mr Marone screamed. "As for the feather duster you'll be dusting the whole sanctuary library as punishment for being late!" He shoved the feather duster to Dante's arms, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"But that's unfair, I thought I was at least 30 minutes late!" Dante exclaimed. "I mean, I know it's still pretty late, but this is too cruel!" he cried dramatically.

"No exceptions, if you were more punctual, you wouldn't be in this mess, regardless of having a bad night!" Mr Marone snapped back. "As further punishment for your inappropriate remark about me, no one is going to help you clean, so you'll be here all by yourself while everyone is busy working on the festival outside." Dante's jaw dropped in disbelief and shock.

"Well you better get started you wouldn't want to miss the festival now would you?" Mr Marone chuckled darkly, as started to walk away from Dante. "Have fun!" he finally waved before he walked out the door.

Dante could only stare at where Mr Marone had originally stood, before falling to his knees and began to cry comically. "So much for a good start to the new year." Its official, his excited mood was ruined. He picked himself and began to grudgingly walk towards the library.

Unbeknownst to him the girl in the blindfold stood behind a corner, and had watched the whole scene unfold.

"He's the one." She whispered. She moved out of her hiding place and quietly followed him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the Sanctuary….**

Jessie a middle aged policewoman yawned again, looking at her watch the seventh time. She had a long time before her shift was over guarding the Sanctuary. She sighed in boredom and looked around her. She was standing in front of the back door of the Sanctuary overlooking the outdoor statues and light up fountains in the large garden. At this stage she wishes she was at the festival and not stuck here.

"Can we leave now?" a voice whined beside her. Jessie sighed again, this time in annoyance. Beside her was her partner in crime Jay, whom was also stuck with her on guard duty. "This is so boring, can't we just ask the chief to leave early or let us take a 30 minute break or something? Jay moaned while repeatedly tossing his flash light up and down. "I mean today is a public holiday, why do we have to work? We deserve a day-off!"

"I know exactly how you feel Jay, I wish I was celebrating the festival as well. However, the chief specifically ordered us to guard the Sanctuary from that crazy chick who escaped. We may not like this at the moment, but at least where getting paid extra for working today," she said, looking at her watch again.

Jay sighed, agreeing to her. "I guess you're right Jessie. At least now I can afford to buy a life time supply of oranges, they really help you in tight situations." He tossed his flash light up again, but failed to catch it, causing the flash light break apart on the cement. "Woops butter fingers."

Jessie just rolled her eyes and continued look back at the green environment. She then noticed something very strange. In front of her metres away, was a woman wearing a large purple floppy hat that covered all her hair and large sunglasses that covered most of her face. Her whole head was covered so she couldn't identify her face, although something seemed familiar about her. She walking towards her and Jay, as if she was trying to get noticed.

Quickly she nudged her partner, and nodded her head towards the strange women. Jay looked at the woman, then back at her and shrugged. "What, is something wrong with her?" he whispered quietly. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about her," she whispered back, gripping her taser gun just in case.

The mysterious woman looked around her surroundings for a few minutes before approaching the cautious pair. As she got closer Jessie and Jay noticed she was carrying a large leather suitcase behind her back. "I wonder what's in that large suitcase." Jay thought, as Jessie confronted the stranger.

"Hello I'm Officer Jessie, may I help you with anything miss?" she said politely. Jessie felt like the woman was staring at her intently.

"What's up officer lady, sorry but I can use the bathroom inside pretty please?" the woman begged. "I drank too much water and fizzy drinks and I really need to use the bathroom!" the woman pleaded again. This time Jay approached the lady.

"Sorry Miss, but this is a restricted area, no visitors allowed here. "Please leave the premises, or we will have to arrest you for trespassing," Jay said sternly.

"Aw, I really need to pee!" the woman shamelessly pleaded, but received a firm no from both police officers. "I guess I have no choice, but to do it in those bushes then." The strange lady ran behind the large bushes up ahead and disappeared.

The two officers stood stunned for a few seconds before they snapped out of it and begun running towards the large bush. "Wait you can't do it there, it's disgusting!" the policewoman exclaimed loudly. However, when they both looked behind the bush, they were greeted with a large purple and black mallet smashing both of them in the face, knocking them both unconscious.

"The old pee in the bush trick always works," the woman giggled. She dragged both the police officers bodies behind the bush and covered them with a brown blanket so no one can see them. She removed her large hat causing her short purple and black hair to fall out, and removed her sunglasses to reveal her violet eyes.

"Hana Cho strikes again!" she cheered silently. Strapping her large mallet behind her back, she quietly opened the door and made her way inside the Sanctuary.

Unfortunately for her someone was watching the whole scene from the shadows. A man wearing a black bullet proof jacket under a long black cloak, readied both his hand guns and held them close to his face.

"Engaging target." The man said quietly, before silently entering after her. Things are about to get complicated.

* * *

 **I think this was shorter than the last chapter, but anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you stick around to find out more. Please rate and review thank you.**


End file.
